


Day 40 - I was alone until you found me

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Alone protects me.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 40 - I was alone until you found me

“Alone protects me.”

"No."

***

He used to be alone all his life. Distant parents, a sibling he had a difficult relationship with (and the age difference did not help).

People called him a ‘loner’.

Most of the time he was fine with it. He was content being on his own because it was easier and people didn’t understand what was going on in his head anyway. He was the odd one in school, the one boys beat up and girls overlook.

It changed when he went to university. Suddenly people took notice because he was good at what he did.

Still, he didn’t have anything he’d call ‘friends’. He had mates and varying partners, only to discover that having sex does not mean being close to someone. He was still alone.

In the army the comrades you live with know everything about you. How you smell, what you look like when you sleep, when you’re angry, or afraid. You trust them with your life. You bond. You laugh together. You cry together. And he was still alone. Because knowing all about someone doesn’t mean knowing them.

Then he met another lonely soul, crouched over a microscope in a lab, and like a negative times a negative is a positive they suddenly both weren’t alone any more. It only took a blink.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'backup'.


End file.
